<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teething Problems by novemberhush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946868">Teething Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush'>novemberhush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek are raising a daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby’s First Wolf Out is a milestone moment in any family that includes werewolves. Stiles and Derek’s is no exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teething Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Just some soft, family fluff, inspired by the prompt words <em>yellow, suppose, ring</em>, as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. And, yes, (if you believe everything I just read) apparently too much bright yellow can agitate babies and make adults aggressive and frustrated! Who knew?? Also, to my mind, jonquil is a bright, vivid yellow, but if you google it you’ll find dozens of different shades all pertaining to be jonquil and not one of them agree with any other. So just imagine a bright yellow when you get to that part, please. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I suppose we should have seen this coming,” Stiles said, examining the destroyed teething ring. It’d been brand new five minutes ago, but that was before Lily had had her first wolf out, sharp little werewolf teeth supplanting the newly developing human ones and biting clean through it.</span>
</p><p>“The baby books said pale yellow was better for a nursery than brighter shades,” he mused, considering the vivid jonquil walls. “Something about them agitating the baby…”</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, rolling his eyes fondly as he realized Derek hadn’t heard a word he said, too busy cooing proudly at their little cub.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>